


Impatient Patient

by SideForSide



Series: Of Flesh and Religion [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Medical, Medical Themes, Mental Illness, Mentions of Suicide, Other, Poetry, poem, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideForSide/pseuds/SideForSide
Summary: It stops.





	Impatient Patient

**Author's Note:**

> Vent piece from a year ago.

Concerned, all I mutter  
Woken up the concoctions of mind  
“Another tale of Romeo and Juliet?  
Lady and Macbeth?  
Unavoidable pseudo-sacrifice  
or suicide yet?”

Dreams of high complexity  
Or fits of owned insanity  
Can’t tell anymore.  
Can't wake up  
Want to wake up  
Up to the heavens

Far asleep, just a hallucination.  
So fake it scares me  
Never wanted something real.  
Just to wake up

I'm dreaming  
Tears, sobbing, dying  
Ripping out eyes to never see the painfully faux repeat  
Can't sleep, no sleep

Don’t think I could take it  
Sour pill from the doctor  
No sleep, not from the Doctor, the Lord  
Dream awake  
Only eyes open when ribs split to the cold prying hands of the scalpel.

Then sleep is forever.  
Heaven is reached.  
Nothing can scare me here.


End file.
